Our Love
by Mimi011
Summary: I was crying when I met him, did you know that? I was alone, and then . . . he was there. CuCan. 1shot. Not my best work, but I like the message a lot.


My name is Matthew

My name is Carlos

I met him on vacation

I met him at the airport

He was smoking a cigar

He was crying in the corner

He asked me what was wrong

He asked me to go away

He didn't go away

He didn't tell me what was wrong

But he let me finish my tears

But he let me stay

I asked for his name

He said his name was Carlos Machado

He said his name was Matthew Williams

He offered me a hand up

He took my hand

We walked out of the bathroom together

We walked out of the airport together

I said my family had forgotten me there

I said he could stay at my apartment until he could go home

Two days went by

Two weeks went by

We called the police

We asked for help

They put me on the (local) news

They put him on their (local) website

Carlos said we should try to reach out to my family by ourselves

Matthew said I could put up a website

Two more days went by

Two more weeks went by

I got a job to start help pay Carlos's rent, since I lived there too

I started working harder, trying to make my website more popular

My job at the Resort was paying well

My website, FindingMatthew, started increasing in followers

Carlos said he would open a donating on his website in case we had to fly to get me home

Matthew said he got a raise at work

Two more days went by, again

Then nine days went by

Carlos asked me if I wanted to get some Ice cream with him

Matthew said yes, and my heart leaped

He paid for my maple flavored cake cone

He talked about his dysfunctional family

It happened when we were walking home, on the beach

It was a classic Cuban sunset

He reached for my hand

He held my hand

I was sure Carlos was blushing a bit

I blushed even deeper when Matthew said he had a good time tonight

He said goodnight and went to sleep on the couch, since he let me have his bed

Lying on the couch, I realized something

I loved him

Two more weeks went by

We were dating

Carlos had some great news

Matthew had some great news

He had some twenty eight thousand nine hundred forty eight followers . . .

His boss had switched resorts . . .

And thirty one thousand four hundred and twenty seven dollars!

And promoted him the new manager of the entire resort!

I started making so much money

I started getting advertisers on my website

We moved out of our apartment

We bought a condo

Two weeks went by

And another

Carlos was wonderful

Matthew was amazing

I quit my job and focused on my website so I could raise awareness about Matthew

My job was going perfect

It was now our bed

It was now our home

It was now our life

Four months later

I laid my head against Carlos's shoulder while watching a movie

I hung my arm around Matthew

The movie was interrupted by an emergency broadcast

My face went white, could this be . . .

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for the following newscast."

I looked over to Carlos

I nodded, and Matthew's eyes widened

"While on vacation with his family, nineteen year old Matthew Williams was lost to his family in the airport before their return flight. He has been missing for two hundred and nine days, and was filed a missing person by his family one hundred and ninety four days ago.

"His father, Francis Bonnefoy, a well-known politician in France started searching immediately after the filed MIA. Though even with his best efforts, Mr. Bonnefoy had no leads as to the where bouts of his son."

My eyes glazed over when an interview of my papa began to play

My eyes glazed over when I saw how happy Matthew was

"Mr. Bonnefoy, how is it that you did not call the police the minute you realized Matthew was missing?"

The man on the screen was quiet, looking into his lap.

"I did. Mathieu was always such a quiet boy . . . I did not realize he was gone until zhen," said Francis, and a tear was visible sliding down his cheek.

Francis really forgot about Matthew?

"Oh, papa," I whispered, holding my hand up to my mouth

I hugged Matthew, and let him cry on my shoulder

"Matthew," Carlos said to me, "You'll get to go home now, the thing we've been working at for all these months,"

I let my words sink in

"But, then would I never see you again?" I said

I hugged Matthew tighter

It was then that I realized that I didn't want to be found, I wanted to stay in Cuba

It was then that I realized I had enough money to send Matthew back home months ago, but I didn't

Tomorrow passed

A week passed

I secretly began deleting my files at work

I began sending my donations back

I was caught, but I explained my situation

My followers just sent the donations back again, and demanded why I was doing this, so I explained

My coworkers began deleting more of my files with me

My followers sent even more money

Carlos woke me up this morning

I was yelling at a sleeping Matthew to come to the window

On our lawn we tons of signs and presents and people

Tons of people, all yelling "Don't make Matthew go! Don't make Matthew go!"

I nearly cried from happiness

We started walking down to greet them

I walked outside, and everyone cheered

They were cheering so loud, it sounded like a plane taking off

"Stay in there! They can't make you leave!" I recognized my employees from work

"Use those dollars to buy an electric fence, Carlos!" a policeman yelled

I did cry

Our followers had been in our lawn for a week when they came

Three big black SUVs rolled down the street

By now I was the biggest story worldwide

I was surprised they hadn't come the day we went viral

Out of the first and third car some men in suits

Bodyguards

The police stopped them from approaching the house, and where I was on the front steps

I stepped in front of Matthew, blocking him from the people who were going to take him away from me

The second car door opened

Out of the second car stepped out a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a cowlick

Alfred . . . I went further behind Carlos

Matthew hid behind me, gripping onto the back of my shirt

I peeked from behind my love, seeing another person emerging from the car

A short blonde man with huge eyebrows stepped out next

Father

Then a familiar Frenchman with long blonde hair came out of the SUV

Papa . . . ! Please, don't take me away!

The Frenchman, Matthew's father Francis, started looking frantically through the crowd

Papa's eyes met mine

"Matthew!" Francis yelled, pushing through the crowd

Papa was coming for me, but our followers blocked him off

I saw two of the international followers I spoke with, Feliciano Beilschmidt-Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt-Vargas, slam into him

Somehow, Papa was managing to break through the crowd

Matthew's father was now in front of me

The only one standing between me and Papa was Carlos, thank god

"You, you are my son's amour, Carlos is it?" I nodded to the man

"S'il vous plait, may I speak with him? Mon petite Mathieu?" begged Papa to Carlos

I looked over my shoulder to Matthew

I nodded

I stepped aside, and for the first time in eight months father and son reunited

Papa rushed up to me and hugged me

Matthew started crying

"Please don't make me leave Papa, please." I said to my Papa

"I will not! Your supporters have persuaded me enough, mon Mathieu," said Francis

"Thank you, thank you, thank you . . . ." I cried, hugging my Papa tighter

They cried in eachother's arms

Two weeks passed

Two months passed

I was wearing a white suit

I was wearing a black tux

I walked down the aisle with Papa on my arm

My heart melted

It was now time to exchange the vows

We had worked so hard on this together

"My name is Matthew,"

"My name is Carlos,"

"I met him on vacation . . . ."

The End


End file.
